


Amser Yn Dweud: Y Teulu

by SammiJMB



Series: Amser Yn Dweud (Time Will Tell) [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiJMB/pseuds/SammiJMB
Summary: Ianto's sister and her family are coming over for dinner - and meeting Jack for the first time....





	Amser Yn Dweud: Y Teulu

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short I wrote waaaaay back, when I was still posting my fanfiction on LiveJournal and hadn't yet tackled 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang', though it is set a little while after that in the series continuity.
> 
> Just a little piece of fluff to introduce Rhiannon and her family to my AU. As this occurs around the time season two was kicking off, the kids are a little younger than when they appeared in 'Children Of Earth'
> 
> (Updating the title of this story, as I'm still learning Welsh and apparently Google translate is getting better at it too!)

Jack chuckled affectionately, watching Ianto fuss around the kitchen like a man possessed.

“Ianto, calm down! It's your family, not the Prime Minister.

“No, they're worse!” Ianto declared, as he stirred the contents of one saucepan while checking on another with a fork.

“Well, I've laid the table,” Jack used the most calming tone he could, “Dinner looks nearly done, and your best coffee is bubbling away in the percolator. What still needs to be done?”

Ianto sighed, pausing for a moment to look around himself while he mentally took stock. “I think we're as ready as we're going to be.”

“So breathe!” Jack drew Ianto to him in a hug, “It'll be fine. Not dreading them meeting me, are you?”

The other man drew back, eyes widened in horror as he tried to quickly deny that, but Jack silenced him with a fast kiss.

“It's okay to be nervous. I certainly am.”

Ianto stared at him, “You are?”

“Of course! I want to make a good impression on your family. I kept you away from them for over a year.”

“I didn't see much of them while I was in London either,” Ianto shrugged, “It wasn't that big a deal.”

“I always felt guilty, though. Just because I had no life but Torchwood, that didn't mean the rest of you had to be the same. But no matter what I did, it made no difference.”

Ianto tightened his own hold on Jack then. ”We make our own choices, Jack. It's not your fault Torchwood demands so much of its officers. You may have recruited the others, but they knew what they were getting themselves into. As did I when I came begging you for a job.”

Jack chuckled at the memory, “And I do so love it when you beg.” He leered, pulling Ianto closer to him. The other man's eyes darkened with lust as he leaned in for a kiss, only to groan in frustration when the doorbell rang.

“They had to be on time for once, didn't they!” He grumbled, ignoring Jack's laughter.

Jack drew him back in for one last hug and kissed his nose, grinning at the irritated wrinkle that resulted. Ianto looked like he wanted to say something further, but the doorbell rang again.

“Alright, alright, I'm coming!” He called down the hallway, rolling his eyes, “Keep your hair on!”

Despite his irritation at being interrupted, he couldn't help smiling as he opened the door – especially at the puzzled expressions on his family's faces, hearing Jack's laughter from the kitchen.

 

Ianto’s hands shook as he prepared the coffees for his guests. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jack to behave himself among his family, but this was the first time Ianto had ever introduced anyone to them who wasn’t... well, female.

His sister Rhiannon came to help him carry the cups through to the parlour, where everyone was sat around talking. Jack appeared to be holding court, as per usual, but there was a nervous relief in his eyes when he saw Ianto had returned to the room. The older man gratefully accepted a cup with his customary beaming smile, which Ianto returned softly before sitting down alongside him.

“So how long have you been seeing our Ianto then, Jack?” asked Johnny, Rhiannon’s husband.

“About a year, off and on.” Jack replied, sipping his coffee, “We’ve worked together since he came back to Wales from London two years ago, but nothing happened between us for a while. And I had to go away for a while recently - only just got back a fortnight ago, actually.”

“Are you back to stay, this time?” Rhiannon wanted to know. Ianto winced involuntarily, then hid behind his coffee mug in the hopes no-one noticed.

Of course Jack had. “That’s the plan. I may have to take a business trip once in a while, but hopefully they’ll be rare.” He caught Ianto’s gaze before continuing, “And hopefully I’ll be able to take Ianto with me.”

“Really?” he squeaked, once he’d finished choking on his mouthful of coffee.

“Really. When I wasn’t... up to my eyeballs in work, I missed your company.”

Ianto blushed, as Rhiannon made ‘aww’ noises. Just then, Mica came running in from the living room.

“Uncle Yan! David’s cheating, come help me?”

Ianto rolled his eyes, chuckling, and put his cup down on the coffee table to accompany his niece. Jack followed in his wake, curious what the children were doing. Mica’s older brother looked up as they entered the room, game controller in hand and a defiant expression on his face.

“I’m not cheating!” he declared immediately, “I’m just better at this game than that little baby!”

“I’m not a baby!” Micha cried indignantly.

"I know," Ianto soothed, giving David a smile before eyeing Mica, "You need to learn not be a bad loser, little lady. C'mon, I'll help you for one round, then you're on your own again."

Jack watched in amusement as Ianto helped Mica select the right colours on her controller to allow her to score points. The game seemed to involve unwrapping an Egyptian mummy, and you had to press the button that was the same colour as the exposed layer of muslin. David's game character was unwrapping his mummy at a rate of knots, but little Mica didn't seem to have the hang of it just yet and got frustrated each time she lost.

“Why don't you choose a DVD to watch for a bit, lovely?” Ianto eventually suggested, sensing both kids were about to hit critical levels of frustration with each other. While Mica was distracted with looking through all the films – nothing above a PG, her uncle warned her in a tone that brooked no argument – Ianto rummaged through a side-table drawer and brought out a handheld game console that he passed to David. The young boy smiled gratefully, aware of his sister's awful taste in movies.

Mica finally settled on 'High School Musical' – which earned Ianto some teasing, despite his protests that he picked it up for times when Mica was visiting – and peace returned to the house. Ianto sighed in relief and went to make more coffee, leaving Jack watching the beginning of the movie with fascination.

Rhiannon came out to join Ianto in the kitchen, and he could tell from her expression that it was time for the interrogation he'd been expecting all afternoon.

“So...” she said, leaning against a counter, arms folded, “Jack.”

“That's his name.” Ianto nodded, focusing on the task in hand so as not to meet her gaze directly.

“You've been seeing a bloke for a year 'off and on' and you didn't think to tell your sister?” she demanded, sounding hurt. Ianto sighed, finally looking at her.

“I didn't know what to say, or even if there was anything to talk about in the first place. Me and Jack...well, it was very casual before he went away. We never talked about what was happening between us, and I never thought he could feel anything serious for me.”

“And now?”

“He had the chance to stay away for good. The... business trip led to an offer, but he turned it down. Says he wanted to come home, to me. Still not entirely sure I believe it, but he's not given me any reason to doubt him so far.”

Rhiannon had a soppy grin on her face as she listened, “Aww, that's gorgeous, that is! But I still don't get why you didn't tell me, even if it was just 'casual' as you say.”

Ianto shrugged, “I wasn't comfortable talking about it with anyone – even the people we were working with at the time were mostly oblivious. Plus...well, it wasn't long after I lost Lisa and it's not as though I'd ever dated a bloke before... I didn't know how you'd take it. Barely understood it myself.”

“I gotta ask, Ianto... have you officially gone bender, or is it just him?”

Ianto laughed, but there was little mirth to it, “It's just him. I don't know what it is about him, specifically, but... I'm crazy about him, Rhi.”

“You daft sod,” Rhiannon grinned, pulling her brother in for a hug, “He better be good to you, is all I'm saying. After everything you've been through – and you've told me sweet fanny adams about that, n'all – you deserve someone who loves you.”

“Yes he does.”

Rhiannon and Ianto pulled partway out of their embrace to find Jack leaning in the doorway watching them, a strange expression on his face.

“How long have you been stood there?” Ianto asked

“Not long.” Jack shrugged, “But I heard what Rhiannon said and I agree with her. I just hope I can meet her standards.”

“You better had do,” Rhiannon warned him, though she was smiling, “'Cause if you don't there'll be people lining up to do you some serious damage, mate.”

“Noted.” Jack grinned.

“Well then, come 'ere you!” She pulled him into a hug, “Welcome to the family. God help you...”

“Oi!” laughed Ianto, relieved the conversation had gone so well. Jack beamed at him from over Rhiannon's shoulder as he returned the hug.


End file.
